


Laundry Room

by dark_rose1435



Category: Gøøns (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Crying, Dooo has a fear of being sexually assaulted, Exhaustion, Forgiveness, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperventilation, Love Bites, M/M, McNasty feels like an asshole, McNasty has anger issues, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, Pinching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Harassment, Sobbing, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, fear of sexual assault, hand covering mouth, non-consensual spooning, slight physical abuse, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_rose1435/pseuds/dark_rose1435
Summary: "Damn, these jeans make your ass look good," McNasty commented, and lightly slapped Dooo's ass. Dooo blinked, uncomfortable, before playing it off. After all, McNasty was only joking...right?
Relationships: Eric | TheDooo/McNasty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Just a joke...right?

Dooo grabs the bag of new clothes sitting on the kitchen counter. He was excited to try on the new clothes he got while out shopping with McNasty. He looks up to find McNasty staring at him with an...odd expression on his face. Dooo laughed. 

"You good?" 

McNasty grinned. "Oh yeah, I'm good. You can try on the clothes in my room." 

Dooo nods, grabbing the bag and walking to McNasty's room. He was just about to shut the door, when a hand grabbed it. He looked up in surprise to see McNasty, who was evidently trying to come in. He backed up, and McNasty came all the way in, closing the door behind him. Dooo shot McNasty an odd glance, as McNasty set his bag on his bed.

"Uh, are we, like...are gonna both change in here?" 

"Oh, yeah, I figured you wouldn't mind," McNasty replied over his shoulder. Dooo was a little thrown off, but he shrugged. 

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Dooo glanced at his watch, noting the time of 11:48 AM. 

~2 minutes later~ 

Dooo had his shirt off, and he was jumping up and down, trying to pull his new skinny jeans up. Unbeknownst to him, McNasty was watching him intently, hands absentmindedly fiddling with a price tag on a shirt he was holding. McNasty couldn't keep his eyes off the boy's broad chest, or his veiny arms. Dooo finally managed to pull the jeans up, and glanced up. His eyes met McNasty's, and he blinked, slightly startled. 

"You like whatchu see?" he teased, his Missouri accent prominent. McNasty looked him up and down, and grinned. 

"I LOVE what I see," he purred. Dooo chuckled slightly, before zipping up his jeans. He grabbed a belt, and began pushing it through his belt loops. When it got to the back of his jeans, he kept missing the loop. He grumbled, trying to twist around and see the loops. Suddenly, a pair of hands pulled the belt through the loops he couldn't reach. McNasty turned him around so they were facing each other, and began tightening Dooo's belt. Dooo reddened slightly. McNasty reached down, near Dooo's...area. Dooo's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but McNasty only reached for the clasp of the belt, and began closing it for him. He got it closed, looked up at Dooo's red face, and chuckled. 

"Damn, these jeans make your ass look good," McNasty commented, and lightly slapped Dooo's ass. Dooo blinked, uncomfortable, before playing it off. After all, McNasty was only joking...right?

"Aw, thanks BABE," he said sarcastically. McNasty stepped closer. 

"Your ass would look so good pressed against my dick," he mused, before looking back up at Dooo and waggling his eyebrows. Dooo laughed, smoothly stepping away, and reaching for a shirt. Suddenly, a pair of hands latched themselves onto his waist, and pulled him backwards. He yelped in surprise. McNasty pulled Dooo's hips against his crotch.

"Ohhh, it FEELS good against my dick, too," McNasty moaned dramatically. 

"Okay, calm down," Dooo laughed uncomfortably. He tried to pull away, but McNasty's grip tightened, holding Dooo in place.. He felt an inkling of panic in the back of his mind, but he forced it down. 

"Okay, get off, you retarded ape." Dooo tried to pull McNasty's arms off him, but failed. 

"Only if you make out with me," McNasty purred. Dooo yanked at McNasty's arm even harder. 

"Dude, I'm not kidding, get off," Dooo insisted, his breathing starting to speed up ever so slightly. He was so much smaller in comparison to the man holding him. Dooo's mind started to race. McNasty could do anything to him right now. But he wouldn't, because, come on, this is McNasty we're talking about here. But then why wasn't he letting go?

"Make out with me," McNasty replied. Dooo didn't hear any trace of a smile or a laugh in McNasty's voice. He struggled in McNasty's arms. 

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem?" Dooo said loudly. He jerked his body suddenly, and was finally able to break out of McNasty's grip. He panted slightly, grabbing his bag of clothes. 

"I'm gonna go change in the guest bedroom," he huffed, opening the door and stepping out into the hall. 

"Dooo, come back," McNasty laughed, although it sounded forced. Dooo didn't reply. 

"I said come here!" McNasty suddenly commanded, stomping out of the room after Dooo. Dooo stumbled backwards, heart thumping. 

"Dude, I don't know what the fuck you're doing right now, but I just wanna change in the other room," Dooo said nervously. 

"Why don't you wanna change in my room?" McNasty demanded. Dooo's eyebrows raised in disbelief. 

"Because you're...I don't know, you...you're being weird..." Dooo said quietly, still backing up. He bumped into the door of the guest room, and turned around and opened it. 

"Dooo, get over here," McNasty thundered, and stormed over to the door. Dooo reached out to close the door, but McNasty's hand once again caught it before it could close. Dooo frantically dropped his bag and leaned on the door, trying to shut it. McNasty growled. 

"Dooo, you better not be trying to shut this door on me," McNasty threatened in a low voice. "Open the door, and get over here. I'm not done with you." 

It felt like someone poured ice cubes down Dooo's back. His mouth opened and closed like a fish. 

"What-you're not...what do you mean, you're not done with me?" Dooo gasped, trying even harder to push the door closed. McNasty removed his hand from the door frame, and Dooo slowly pushed the door shut, before quickly locking it. McNasty thumped on the door with his fist, and Dooo jumped backwards. 

"Dooo, this is my house, now you open this fucking door," McNasty yelled. 

"M-McNasty, what is your problem?" Dooo yelled back, his voice wavering. "Dude, fucking...leave me alone!"

Suddenly, the familiar low rumble of the garage door opening alerted the two that Soup and Blarg just returned home. McNasty slammed his hand on the door, before stomping back to his room. Dooo sank down onto the floor, as the exterior door opened, and he could hear Soup trying to explain something about a TV show to Blarg, who's laughter echoes throughout the house. 

The boy sighed in relief, hugging his knees. 

"He was just fucking around, and went too far. That's all. It was just a joke," Dooo whispers to himself, still hugging his knees.


	2. The Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He opens the door, and peers into the dimly lit room, looking around in confusion. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt the need to stay quiet. "McNasty?" he whispers. Suddenly, a hand grabs his arm and pulls him into the room, and the door is closed and locked behind him. Dooo is pulled against someone, his back pressed against their chest, and a hand clamps over his mouth.

Dooo looks down at his phone, seeing a new message pop up. 

Hey. Meet me in the laundry room please.  
McNasty, 4:07 PM. 

Dooo felt a twinge of relief. He figures McNasty just wants to apologize about what had happened earlier. He starts down the hall, passing the living room, and stopping in front of the laundry room door, taking a deep breath.

He opens the door, and peers into the dimly lit room, looking around in confusion. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt the need to stay quiet. "McNasty?" he whispers. Suddenly, a hand grabs his arm and pulls him into the room, and the door is closed and locked behind him. Dooo is pulled against someone, his back pressed against their chest, and a hand clamps over his mouth. 

"We need to have a chat," an angry voice hisses in his ear. Dooo immediately recognizes the voice as McNasty, and he makes a noise in alarm, his hand attempting to pull McNasty's off of his mouth. McNasty uses his other hand to grab Dooo's arm harshly and force it against his back. Dooo whimpers in pain and fear. McNasty uses the hand over Dooo's mouth to tilt his head back against McNasty's throat. "I want to make something very fucking clear," McNasty growls into Dooo's ear. Dooo freezes in terror.

"When I tell you to do something, you fucking do it. If I tell you to come here, you come here. If I tell you to open a door, you open the fucking door." McNasty accentuates the angry words by forcing Dooo's arm harder and harder up against his back. A tear slips down dooo's cheek, and he accidentally lets out a tearful whimper into McNasty's hand. His head spins in terror and confusion. 

Dooo is dimly aware of McNasty leaning in closer. He feels McNasty's teeth graze his ear, and he shivers. When McNasty speaks again, he speaks in a low voice. 

"Do I make myself clear?" he growls. Dooo doesn't answer; he's still staring straight ahead in pure terror, shaking softly, tears falling freely down his cheeks. When McNasty doesn't get an answer, he removes his hand from dooo's arm, bringing it to Dooo's waist, and pinching him hard. Dooo's whole body jerks, snapping out of his terror-induced trance, and feels McNasty's hand settle on his waist.

"Do... I make myself... fucking... clear?" McNasty repeats slowly and threateningly. Dooo nods frantically, shivering when he feels McNasty's breath on the back of his neck. 

"Good," McNasty growls. Another tear drips down Dooo's cheek, this one dissolving against McNasty's hand. McNasty starts rubbing his thumb in circles on Dooo's waist, attempting to soothe the boy. Dooo wants to tell him to stop, but with McNasty's hand clamped tightly over his mouth, there's not much he can do. He closes his eyes tightly, and forces himself to slowly relax against the taller man's frame, hoping McNasty will let him go. Unfortunately, this has the opposite effect. 

"Good boy," McNasty murmurs into Dooo's ear, and slowly starts running his hand down Dooo's waist, and against Dooo's inner thigh. Dooo squirms uncomfortably, letting out a muffled cry of pain when McNasty suddenly pinches his inner thigh. 

"Ah, ah, ah..." McNasty murmurs teasingly into Dooo's ear. Dooo whimpers nervously at McNasty's sudden change in attitude.

"You finally started behaving for me. You don't want me to have to hurt you again, right?" McNasty breathes into Dooo's ear. Dooo shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He chokes back a sob when he feels McNasty's hand caressing his inner thigh, and tries to ignore how dehumanizing it feels. 

"You haven't been very good for me lately; not listening, not doing what I tell you, locking doors on me," McNasty muses, his hand inching up dangerously close to Dooo's cock. Dooo's heart drops to his feet, and he whimpers tearfully against McNasty's hand. His heart was pounding so hard he thought he was going to black out.

"Maybe I should show you what happens when you don't listen to me... " McNasty murmurs, and brings his hand back up, running his fingers along Dooo's waistband. Dooo frantically shakes his head, panicking, and lets out a tearful, gut-wrenching sob into McNasty's hand.

"Shhhh..." McNasty whispers into Dooo's ear, sliding his hand under Dooo's shirt and rubbing his hand in circles on Dooo's tummy. He presses a soft kiss on Dooo's ear, and Dooo instinctively tries to pull his head away. McNasty uses the hand over Dooo's mouth to pull him back towards him. Dooo cries harder, and, in a panic, tries to pull McNasty's hand off of his mouth. 

McNasty yanks Dooo's head backwards until it's flat against McNasty's chest, and whispers, "You're still not behaving. I guess you really do need to be taught a lesson." He reaches down towards the buckle of Dooo's jeans, and Dooo starts pleading frantically, his words undecipherable against McNasty's hand. McNasty chuckles darkly. 

"Aw, what's the matter? Don't you finally wanna get your cherry popped?" he murmurs teasingly. Dooo is openly sobbing now, the noises muffled by McNasty's hand. 

"If not, then I suggest you stop being difficult, and stay still for me. Do you think you can do that?" McNasty growls in Dooo's ear. The terrified boy nods frantically. 

"Good boy."

McNasty removes his hand from Dooo's waistband, and runs it through Dooo's soft hair. He brings Dooo's head towards his nose, and inhales softly. McNasty hums. 

"Mmm... you smell like coconut." Dooo's body shakes with muffled sobs, tears running down his face. McNasty goes back to rubbing Dooo's tummy, and presses a soft kiss into Dooo's hair. Then another, and another, and another. Dooo forces himself to stay still, knowing McNasty would do much worse if he kept struggling. 

McNasty tilts Dooo's head against his shoulder, giving the man access to Dooo's soft neck. He starts placing kisses under Dooo's jaw, and down his neck. Dooo lets out a tearful whimper into McNasty's palm, but stays still.

Suddenly, Dooo feels McNasty's teeth dig into his neck, and he flinches. Thankfully, it wasn't hard enough to leave a mark. McNasty places a kiss on the spot he left a love bite, and repeats the process on various spots along Dooo's neck. McNasty gently bites a spot on the right side of Dooo's throat, and Dooo automatically lets out a breathy moan, before stiffening up when he realized he made a noise. McNasty chuckles. 

"Looks like I found somebody's sweet spot."

He focuses on that one spot in particular, alternating between soft bites and kisses. As much as Dooo hates to admit it, it feels good. Dooo's sobs slowly turn into sniffles, and despite his best efforts, he feels his body start to slowly relax into the older man's touch automatically, eyes closing in exhaustion. 

"There you go, pretty boy. Just relax," McNasty murmurs soothingly in Dooo's ear. Dooo's eyes open halfway. He whimpers softly. 

"Shhh..." McNasty whispers, using the thumb of the hand covering Dooo's mouth to rub his cheek. Dooo's eyes slowly close again, and he's dimly aware of how drained he is from all the crying and the terror. He feels McNasty's hand finally leave his mouth, and he opens his eyes again. McNasty wraps both of his arms around Dooo's waist, holding him from behind, and starts pressing kisses into the back of Dooo's neck. Dooo lets out a shuddering breath; the body's way of announcing that you're done crying. He feels McNasty grin into his neck.

"See? You finally relaxed, and now I don't have to hurt you anymore. You see how easy life is when you listen to me?" McNasty says softly. Dooo reluctantly nods. His arm hurt, his neck was stinging slightly, he had dried tear tracks on his face, he felt used, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up on the floor and go to sleep. He lets his head slowly fall back onto McNasty, hoping he'll get the hint, and leave him alone to sleep. McNasty chuckles, ruffling Dooo's hair softly.

Without warning, McNasty puts his hands on Dooo's waist, spins him around, and presses his lips firmly against Dooo's. Dooo makes a muffled noise of surprise. McNasty runs his tongue over Dooo's soft bottom lip, enjoying the slight medicinal taste of his Blistex chapstick. Dooo weakly tries to pull back, but McNasty removes one of his hands from the boy's waist, and places it on the back of Dooo's head, holding him in place. He threads his fingers into Dooo's fluffy hair, twirling his fingers in it. He drags Dooo's bottom lip in his teeth and breathes in, inhaling the boy's scent, before slowly pulling away. 

"Mmmm... I've always wanted to do that," he grins. Dooo looks down at the floor, unable to meet the man's eyes. 

McNasty notices a small patch of light shining in through the small window in the laundry room. He puts his hands on Dooo's shoulders, and positions the boy so that he's directly illuminated in the sunlight. McNasty gently pinches Dooo's cheek, which makes him look back up.

"You look so angelic," McNasty cooes, pressing a soft kiss onto Dooo's lips. Dooo's cheeks turn red. He looks at his shoes, swaying ever so slightly, his exhaustion coming back. He blinks a few times, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Are you tired, angel?" McNasty asks, ruffling Dooo's hair. The boy pulls away instinctively, before remembering what McNasty had said about not being difficult. After a moment, he nods. McNasty chuckles. He steps over to the laundry room door, before opening it slightly, and peering out into the hallway. He then steps over to Dooo, and grabs his hand. McNasty gently pulls the boy into his room, before closing and locking the door behind them. Dooo looked at McNasty's giant bed nervously, and his breathing sped up when McNasty pulled him towards it. 

"M-McNasty, please, don't, I-I-I didn't mean to pull away, I promise, I'm s-I'm sorry," he gasps, pulling his hand away. McNasty only chuckles. 

"Relax, we're just taking a nap." 

Dooo swallows nervously, and glances back at the door. 

"Oh, I don't think you wanna do that," McNasty threatens. Dooo quickly turns back around, before slowly making his way over to McNasty's queen-sized bed, and climbing onto it. McNasty lays down in the middle of the bed, and Dooo hesitantly lays on the edge of the bed. McNasty smirks. 

"Oh, no, I don't think so," he laughs, and pulls Dooo towards him. Dooo's back is snugly pressed against McNasty's chest, and McNasty is spooning him from behind. Dooo tenses up, and McNasty slides an arm under Dooo, and wraps it around him until it rests it on the boy's waist. 

McNasty presses his lips into Dooo's hair.

"Go to sleep, babyboy," he whispers. Dooo's eyes fill with tears, and he's slightly glad he's facing away from McNasty, so the man can't see his tears. He tries to wriggle out of McNasty's grip, and cries out in pain when McNasty suddenly grabs his hair and yanks. He decides to wait until McNasty falls asleep, then he'll slip out from McNasty's grasp. 

Dooo soon realizes that McNasty has no intention of falling asleep. The man is constantly pressing kisses into Dooo's hair, rubbing his hand on Dooo's waist, using his free hand to trace the veins on Dooo's arm. Dooo is trying as hard as he can to keep from bursting into tears. He's stuck in McNasty's arms, unable to avoid the man's invasive touches. He doesn't know if McNasty thinks he's asleep, or if McNasty even cares whether he's asleep or not. 

He feels McNasty's hand leave his veins, and rest on his inner thigh, before slowly moving upwards. At this, Dooo can't hold back anymore, and he starts to cry. He feels McNasty lean towards him. 

"Shhh, sweetheart, you're okay," he whispers, and Dooo cries harder. He squirms, trying to break out of McNasty's grip. He realizes he's trapped, and starts panicking.

"Dooo," McNasty warns, his tone heavy with implications of what will happen if Dooo keeps struggling. Dooo doesn't seem to hear him, practically thrashing in McNasty's arms, crying so hard he can barely breathe. McNasty sits up and tightens his grip on Dooo, who begins hyperventilating and trying to pull away as hard as he can. 

"Do I need to remind you what'll happen to y...." McNasty trails off, finally realizing Dooo was having an actual panic attack. The boy was thrashing in his arms, hyperventilating, and sobbing so hard his whole body was shaking violently.

"Dooo, look at me," McNasty commands. Dooo looked up at him wildly, but McNasty doubted the boy even registered what he was looking at. He was still thrashing, twisting his body in an attempt to get McNasty to let go. His face was pale, and McNasty figured that lack of oxygen wasn't helping. 

"Look at me, you need to breathe," McNasty insists, slightly loosening his grip on the boy in an attempt to placate him. Dooo finally succeeds in breaking out of McNasty's grip, and scrambles backwards so far that he falls off the edge of the bed. McNasty jumps out of bed, and runs around the bed to the other side, where Dooo is huddled on the ground, sobbing. When he looks up and sees McNasty, he starts blubbering incoherently, gasping for breath in between words. The only word McNasty can make out is "please". 

Suddenly, there comes a loud knocking on McNasty's door, making McNasty jump, and Dooo squeak in terror. 

"Is everything alright?" comes the worried voice of Blarg. McNasty glances at Dooo, before turning back to the door. 

"Yeah, Dooo just threw up out of nowhere, uh, so he's kind of in a panic right now. I've got him though, he's alright," McNasty lies. 

"Oh shit. Should I go grab him some medicine?" Blarg calls. 

"Nah, I've got some in my medicine cabinet. Oh shit, uh, I've gotta get back to him," McNasty replies, noticing Dooo is about to pass out from hyperventilation.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything." With that, McNasty hears Blargs footsteps fade back down the hall. 

McNasty quickly turns back to Dooo, who attempts to scoot backwards again, yelping when his back hits the wall. 

"Dooo, look at me. Breathe..." McNasty murmurs gently, kneeling down next to the boy. Dooo shrank against the wall, attempting to gasp for air. He held his hands out in front of him, wincing, forming an X with his arms in front of his face. 

"I'm not gonna touch you, just please, breathe," McNasty says, with slight urgency. He slowly lowers himself into a sitting position. Dooo frantically pulls his legs away from McNasty, shaking hands held out in front of him, wheezing slightly. 

"Look at me, please."

The terrified boy looks up and immediately flinches, expecting to be attacked. But when nothing happens, he hesitantly looks back up. McNasty is staring at him with sympathy. 

"Dooo, please, just breathe," McNasty murmurs in a soothing voice. 

Dooo's frantic gasping gradually slows, and his arms automatically start to slowly lower themselves down, before coming to rest on the ground beside him. He sits like that for a minute, breathing deeply, focusing on an old stain in the carpet. He then pulls his knees towards his chest, and hugs them, rocking slowly, fresh tears falling down his face, still staring intently at the stain on the carpet. He rests his chin on his knees and stays like that for a few minutes, rocking himself gently and crying. McNasty, still sitting beside him, doesn't say anything, and just watches the boy. 

Tears drip off Dooo's cheeks and onto his arms, but he doesn't seem to notice. He cries silently, accidentally letting out small squeaking noises every now and then. As he cries, McNasty can practically see the energy draining out of him. Dooo's eyes slowly start to close, but they quickly fly back open, and he glances up at McNasty in terror. 

McNasty just watches him, and doesn't do or say anything. Dooo hesitantly lowers his head back onto his knees, and his eyes soon close again. He hears McNasty stand up, before sitting back down a few seconds later. 

Suddenly, he feels McNasty's hand gently cup his cheek. His eyes fly open and his head shoots up, panicking. McNasty is kneeling next to him, and removes his hand from the boy's cheek. He gently places a pillow on Dooo's knees, flashes him a sympathetic look, and lowers himself back down into a sitting position. Dooo watches him, frozen, before glancing down at the pillow, and back up at McNasty. He slowly lowers his head back down, eyes still trained on McNasty. When his head sinks into the pillow, he makes a soft noise of content, and his eyes close almost immediately. 

After a few minutes, his muscles relax, and his breathing slows. McNasty sits next to the sleeping boy, watching him silently, before noting the cramped position Dooo was currently in. McNasty tentatively reaches out, and gently shakes Dooo's leg. There's no reaction whatsoever, so McNasty gently unwraps Dooo's arms from around his knees. He puts an arm under Dooo's armpits, and his other arm under Dooo's knees, before tentatively picking the boy up, and laying him down on his side on the soft carpet. He picks up the pillow, which had fallen to the floor, and slowly lifts up Dooo's head, slides the pillow underneath it, and gently lowers it back onto the pillow. 

Dooo shifts, and McNasty glances down, hoping he didn't wake the boy up. Dooo sighs in his sleep, and shivers slightly, before laying still again. McNasty stands up and walks over to his closet. He grabs the softest blanket he can find, and drapes it over the sleeping boy. He sits down next to him, and gently rubs his back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dooo wakes up a dark room, with only the faintest bit of light streaming in through the window. He was trying to figure out where he was when all of a sudden everything that happened a couple hours ago comes flooding back. He gasps, sitting up quickly and immediately almost passes out, his vision going dark purple for a few seconds. 

"Whoa, hey, easy," murmurs McNasty, reaching up and flipping a light switch, filling the room with a soft yellow light. Dooo scoots backwards, away from McNasty, panicking slightly at the realization that McNasty could have done anything to him while he slept. McNasty seems to read his mind. 

"All I did was lay you down on the ground," McNasty gently assures him. Dooo stares at McNasty for a few seconds before deciding he was telling the truth, and his muscles relax. McNasty sighs, and sits down in front of the boy. Dooo reaches out and grabs the pillow from off the ground, hugging it in an attempt to comfort himself. 

"Dooo, for what it's worth, I...I'm sorry. I was angry earlier, and I-I just wanted to scare you, in the laundry room. But then, I just...I don't know, you were crying, and I tried to rub your hip to get you to calm down. But then once you did, I realized you were scared of...of what I could....do to you. So then I decided to.....to use that against you, because I was still pissed off, and I just...I wanted to see you upset," McNasty admits. 

Dooo hugs the pillow tighter. But McNasty wasn't done. 

"I was still angry, and all of a sudden, I just...I gave in to some fucked up desire that I shouldn't have given in to. I gave in to the feeling of...of wanting to see you just...crying, and... scared. I wanted you to be afraid of me, because as fucked up as it sounds, I...it felt good to know that you were afraid of me. I..." McNasty trails off, biting his lip. He finally looks up at Dooo, eyes full of sympathy. 

"I liked the fact that you were afraid of me, and I wanted to keep that feeling for a little bit, so I....I did things I shouldn't have done. I...well, I mean everyone knows this by now, but I like you, and I have for a while. I took advantage of the situation, and I...I did things I'd always imagined doing with you." 

At this, Dooo's head flies up in alarm, and he stares at McNasty, horror written across his face. McNasty notices his expression, and realizes how bad his words sound. 

"No, no, no, I mean, of course I'd always imagined you doing it willingly...I didn't mean I'd fantasized about me assaulting you," McNasty quickly assures the boy. Dooo's horrified expression soon fades, and he hugs the pillow again. 

"Then why did you?" Dooo asks in a tiny voice, speaking for the first time since the pair of them entered McNasty's bedroom. McNasty looks at him with pity. 

"I...I realized you were afraid of me...doing something to you. I was angry, and I... wanted you to be afraid. So I...started doing things to you that I regret now. I was glad that you were afraid of me, plus I was attracted to you anyways, and I just...let myself become someone who I wish I hadn't.

But Dooo, I can promise you one thing. I never planned on actually, like...raping you. I just wanted to scare you, so I-I kissed you and...did other shit, but I swear I was never actually going to... Like, when we were laying down, and I slid my hand up your thigh, I wasn't actually gonna....like, grope you. I was planning on just running my hand up and down your thigh. But you must have felt my hand moving up, and thought I was trying to...y'know. And then you...panicked." 

Dooo turns red, and looks back down at the ground. McNasty tentatively reaches out, and gently tilts Dooo's chin up, so they're making eye contact. 

"Dooo, I swear on my life, I'm so sorry. I wish I never did any of that, and I'm fucking horrified that I did that. All of that."

McNasty takes a breath. 

"Seeing you cowering on the floor, struggling to breathe, I..." McNasty trails off, at a loss for words. 

"I-...it made me realize how genuinely scared you were that I was actually gonna...assault you. And I realized I had gone too far. I'm...I'm so sorry."

Dooo's eyes were filled with tears, and he was clutching the pillow like it was a lifeline.

"Dooo, please look at me," McNasty whispers. The boy slowly lifts his head.

"Can I touch you?" McNasty asks softly. 

A heavy silence hangs in the air, before the boy nods slightly. McNasty slowly sits next to him, and gently cups the younger's face in his hand, rubbing his thumb on Dooo's cheek. 

"I'm so sorry," McNasty whispers. Dooo blinks, and two tears roll down his cheeks. He hesitantly leans into McNasty's touch, and relaxes when McNasty doesn't attempt to do anything more. 

They sit like that for a while, before Dooo shifts uncomfortably. McNasty immediately removes his hand from Dooo's cheek, and sighs.

"Dooo, if you never want to see me again, I...I understand. And I won't try and stop you. I just want you to know that I'm so sorry for everything that I did to you, and I regret every second of it," McNasty murmurs, starting to stand up. Dooo quickly lays down on the carpet, and gently puts his head on McNasty's lap. 

"Don't go..." Dooo whispers. McNasty looks down at him in surprise, but he settles back down nonetheless. 

"I'm not saying everything's perfectly fine, but... M-McNasty, please don't leave," the boy pleads. 

"I-...I mean, if you don't want me to leave, then I won't," McNasty assures him. 

Dooo relaxes. McNasty tentatively reaches out, and starts running his hand through Dooo's hair. 

"McNasty?" Dooo asks. 

"Hmm?" 

There's silence for a moment. 

"Please don't e-ever do that to me again...I-I won't even tell Blarg, or-or-or Soup, I swear, but just please don't...don't make me..." Dooo pleads softly. McNasty swallows. 

"Oh, no, of course not. Dooo, trust me, I'll never do that again, I swear. I'm sorry I even did it at all," McNasty assures him, gently rubbing his back. 

Dooo sighs in relief, and within a few minutes, he's asleep.


End file.
